Rejected and Despised
by Ster J
Summary: The colony gets some support from an unlikely source. The people observe the first anniversary. Ch. 3 is slashy and posted separately.
1. Rebuilding a People

Title: Rejected and Despised--Rebuilding a People

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: AOS; Spock, Spock Prime

Rating: PG

Part 1 of one? (May be a series)

Summary: Young Spock has been rejected once again. Spock Prime tells him to prove everybody wrong. Takes place after The Movie.

--ooOoo--

Elder Spock rose as his younger self entered the guest quarters he had been assigned.

"You honor us with your presence," young Spock intoned as he raised his hand in the _ta'al._ "How may I serve?"

Spock Prime raised his hand in response by sealing the doors. He indicated that his younger self be seated with a gesture. His news was troubling and he did not yet trust his voice.

Young Spock's eyes were wary. His body stiffened. He did not know why his older self was here, but he knew that he did not want to hear further distressing news.

"You look as though you are to going to bolt, Spock," Spock Prime observed. "Sit down."

"Why did you lock the door?" younger Spock demanded, still standing.

"I need you to be seated," Spock stated firmly taking his own seat on the settee, "and to stay here until I am finished with the complete message I need to give you."

"Just tell me," Spock said, inching away fearfully.

Spock Prime's hand shot out and grabbed his younger self firmly by the wrist, pulling him to his side and holding him securely. "This news is difficult enough without your emotional display," Spock Prime scolded.

Spock was surprised by the elder's strength. _His message must be disturbing indeed_, Spock thought, trembling. "Just tell me," he repeated in a whisper.

"The survivors are organizing themselves into clans and houses," Spock Prime began. "Every House is asked to take inventory of all of their surviving family members, note who is of breeding age, and who has skills to share. A database needs to be made listing those breeders, and the probable date of their males' next _pon farrs_. Houses will be grouped for breeding and put on schedules so that there will be as little inbreeding as possible. Each person is asked to join a group marriage so that as many children as possible can be conceived."

Spock wondered why his older self was still holding him so tightly. Surely he would do whatever he could for the cause.

"Perhaps you and I can create the questionnaire and the database," Spock Prime suggested.

Spock hears what his older self has _not_ said. He deduces that he will not be allowed a marriage alliance. "To what house have we been assigned?" he asks with trepidation

Spock Prime tightens his hold on young Spock. "No house will allow you to join their house," Spock Prime said gently, adding, "_so far _."

Spock's trembling increased exponentially until he was nearly vibrating with anger, shock and bitter rejection. All the injustices he had suffered in his childhood were nothing compared to this ultimate rejection. He cherished his father's people and the Vulcan way of life, yet now he was told that these same people did not consider him worthy of contributing to them in their greatest time of need. He was not worthy enough to produce offspring with them. He was unwanted, homeless and rootless.

He felt himself being held even closer as he erupted in screams.

Spock Prime embraced his younger self as he processed the implications of the message. The elder remembered when Sarek told him the same news. For himself the news made little difference. He was too old to participate in any breeding program. He resigned himself to participate in a supporting capacity by working on the database, and finding options, like the Rigellian women who had volunteered to be surrogates. But Spock Prime had a good idea of what this news must be doing to young Spock. He reached up and stroked the youth's hair.

"Form your own house, Spock," Spock Prime encouraged. "Join with those of your own choosing. Prove the others wrong."

Spock's cries eventually waned and became quiet snuffles.

"What of Father?" he asked quietly. "If I begin my own house, will he be a member?"

"Sarek cannot join you," Spock Prime replied as he rubbed his younger self's back, "because as an elder and being of the House of Surak, he must build up a new house for the clan, although he finds the thought of lying with someone other than Mother to be abhorrent."

Spock began to tremble again at the mention of Amanda. "What about you?" he whispered.

Spock Prime tousled his younger self's hair. "I would be honored to join your house," he said, "although I am far beyond breeding age."

"How old are you?" Spock asked as he wiped his face.

"It is unknown," Spock Prime said. He saw his younger self look at him in confusion. "It is a very long story," the elder responded. "I will relate it at another time. For now, we have work to do."

Spock thought a moment, his ears turning green with embarrassment. "How long do I have until … "

"I did not have such an active sex life as you, Spock," Spock Prime responded. "I was not called to _Koon-ut Kali-fee _until I was 35 years old. I cannot predict when your onset will occur."

"Did you have a fulfilling marriage with T'Pring?" Spock asked.

The older Spock rolled his eyes. "That is another long story," he responded. "What has she said about you and Nyota?"

The younger Spock ducked his head. "T'Pring and had an understanding," he responded, "but all that is moot now. Her name has not appeared on any list of survivors."

The two men sat quietly a moment still wrapped in each other's arms. Spock Prime looked at Spock and squeezed him gently.

"We will have to be more open with each other regarding sexuality if our race is to survive," he said. "Silence will not serve our purpose of rebuilding our people. Inform me of the onset of your Time so that I may attend you."

Spock looked at the elder warmly. "I would be honored."

"You never know, Spock," Spock Prime continued. "You may impress the people so much with your diligence, with your work on the database, that they will realize just how wrong they were in not allowing you into their Houses." Spock Prime smirked. "Perhaps at your first _pon farr_, I may bring along a slew of volunteers to mate with you." The younger Spock blushed.

"Of course, Nyota may not be pleased with sharing her man!"

END


	2. The Halflings

Title: Rejected and Despised--The Halflings

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: AOS; Spock, Spock Prime

Rating: PG

Part 2 of ?

Summary: A dying woman brings a shuttle load of Halfling Vulcan children to the Vulcan colony.

--ooOoo--

"_Ko-ko!"_ the bedraggled little girl cried. _"Ko-ko!"_

Spock Prime scooped the child into his arms. Could it be? He pushed back a mass of curls and peered into the tear-tracked dirty face.

"_Saavik-kam!"_ he breathed.

At the sound of her name on the man's lips, Saavik threw her spindly arms around his aged neck.

"Where is your _ko-mekh_?" Spock Prime asked.

Saavik pointed to the smoking hulk of a dilapidated shuttle.

Spock Prime put Saavick down and moved carefully into the craft. He saw groups of Vulcanoid children, all as dirty and disheveled as the little girl peering into the wreck. A wounded Vulcan woman sat strapped and still in the pilot's seat. Spock Prime touched her neck and felt a thready pulse.

"_T'sai,"_ he called. "Can you speak? Are these the children from Hellguard?"

The woman nodded. She pulled a ragged piece of flimsy from a pocket and pressed it into his hands.

"Names," she whispered painfully. "Houses."

"I will return the children to their families," Spock Prime vowed. "Rest now. You have discharged your duty."

The woman nodded, turned her head and sighed her last breath. Spock laid his hand on her briefly in tribute then rose and turned to the children.

"Can you walk?" he asked them. "Can you help the little ones off the shuttle?" Most of the children nodded. "Do not move anyone who is hurt, understood?" Again they nodded and started moving off the shuttle.

"Elder Selek to _Enterprise,_" he called into his communicator. He knew the ship was in orbit, delivering relief supplies to the colony. "Elder Selek" was the name he was using with the survivors, but it was also a code name to direct any and all of his messages to his younger self.

"Spock here," came the reply.

"Spock, a shuttle load of Vulcanoid children crashed outside the colony," Spock Prime reported. "We are in need of medical assistance."

_Vulcanoid children? _Spock thought. He had many questions for his older self, but they would have to wait. One look at Uhura and the message was relayed to Sickbay. "Understood, Elder Selek," he replied. "We will send a triage team as soon as possible. How many children?"

Spock Prime looked around. "I count eighteen ambulatory," he answered. "I do not know how many are still aboard the shuttle."

"Understood," Spock replied. "Emergency medical personnel are beaming down in two minutes. Please begin with standard evacuation procedures. Spock out."

As promised, the emergency medical personnel began materializing moments later as Spock Prime began leading the children away from the wrecked shuttle. Next to beam in were members of the Corps of Engineers who pitched large pop-up tents to provide shelter for the children and the medics. Last to beam down were Spock and a group of volunteers with ration packs and water for the children.

Spock Prime moved his younger self aside. "These children are from a secret Romulan base," he explained quietly. "The Romulans had been experimenting with captured Vulcans. These children are the descendants of those Vulcans."

"How do you know all this?" Spock asked.

"It happened in my timeline as well, just not this soon," Spock Prime explained. He withdrew the paper he had received from the pilot before she died. "These are the names of the children and the names of their Houses. The children need to be returned to their Houses, if they still exists"

"What if there are no survivors?" Spock asked.

Spock Prime looked his younger self in the eye. "Then your House will show a great increase," Spock Prime insisted.

Spock shook his head. "I cannot do that," he protested.

"Spock," Spock Prime insisted, "Saavik's House was never determined. No one wanted her, so I raised myself in my timeline. I took time off from my duties to get her acclimated to living in a civilized society, then I found her a good school. I saw her as often as my duties allowed and corresponded regularly when possible. She grew up to be a strong woman and a fine Starfleet officer."

The men paused as six tiny, broken bodies were brought out of the shuttle, followed by one shrouded adult figure. The medics stabilized the children and beamed them to the ship for treatment. Others stayed with the blank-faced remaining children and saw to their care.

All but one. She tugged on young Spock's trouser leg and bade him to kneel in the dust by her.

"_Ko-ko _gone," she said.

Spock nodded. "My _ko-mekh_ is gone as well, Saavik."

Saavik threw her thin arms around Spock's neck.

"Yours?" she asked.

Spock Prime gave Spock a pointed look. The younger Vulcan gulped and placed a hand on the girl's dirty mop of curls.

"Mine, Saavik-kam," he replied. "Welcome to the House of Halflings."

END


	3. A House of Sorts

Title: Rejected and Despised--A House of Sorts

Author: Ster Julie

Series: AOS

Codes: SP, OMCs

Rating: [PG]

Part 4 of ?

Summary: New members flock to the House of Spock.

A/N: Thank you to 'Goji' Rob Morris for Spock Prime's pseudonym "Elder Selek" and to the Vulcan Language Dictionary.

NOTE: This story directly precedes "Passive-Aggressive Release."

--ooOoo--

Spock Prime stood on a mound of stones, surveying the fields that had been already cleared and planted. Bright lines of sky reflected off the irrigation channels feeding the seedlings and young plants of every kinds.

Spock Prime's perch was precarious as he gazed at the source of fresh food for the colony. His gaze shifted to the large rocks at his feet. They were a non-descript dun color, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. He cracked open a small stone and found crystals of rust, ochre and red that blazed when turned to the sun just so.

They are lovely, are they not?" said a voice from behind.

Spock Prime turned to find six people at the bottom of a long line of stones.

"Live long and prosper," Spock Prime said. "I am … Elder Selek."

"Peace and prosperity, Elder Selek," one of the men responded. "I am Stator. My companions and I represent artists who have been living together off planet. When we heard of the destruction of Vulcan, we relocated here. We came to offer assistance."

Spock Prime looked over the group. They were standing in couples--men with men and women with women. He had heard of a group of _sa-ka-ashausu _and _ko-ka-ashausu _artisans who lived in an enclave off planet because they had been outcast by their families. The artisans' lives had been spared because of their families' prejudice toward them.

"You are …" Spock Prime began.

"Yes, we are committed, same-gender couples," the leader averred defiantly. "Is that a problem?"

Spock Prime's gaze softened toward the interrupter. He knew that Stator's inner fire was due to the intolerance the young man had endured.

"Not at all," he said gently. "You are most welcome here," he stated. "To what Houses did you belong?"

"We formed our own House of sorts when our families denounced us," Stator declared.

Spock Prime shook his head sadly. "The survivors are organizing into new Houses for the purpose of rebuilding our race," he explained. "You are welcome to join the House of Spock. Right now we are comprised of three very elder mothers who care for four Vulcan-Romulan hybrid children, several men and women with genetic defects, a Vulcan-Human hybrid who serves in Starfleet, and myself. All of us are outcasts in one way or another. I would be honored to have you join our House."

"Do you speak for Spock, Elder?" Stator asked.

"I have been given permission to do so," Spock Prime said with a smirk. "You say you are artisans? What are your media of choice?"

"I am an architect," Stator began. "My _adun_ Sboros is a stone mason. Stalef and Sbeta are metal smiths, while T'Mpera and T'stian work in glass. There are others in our group who work in fibers, textiles, wood, ceramics, tile ,music, dance, poetry and more. If there is a discipline, it is represented in our group.

"We wish to construct a monument to all we have lost. It will be a _ni'var_ of pain and beauty, of sharpness and curves, solid yet hollow, large enough to gather a number of people, yet small enough so as not to overwhelm. It will be a place to remember and reflect.

"We wish to build this memorial shrine with broken stones, for from our brokenness can come something that acknowledges our grief yet strives to make itself anew and beautiful."

Spock Prime found that he could not control the lone tear that tracked his aged cheek. "The survivors would benefit from such a monument," he said. "Our only focus to date has been on survival of the body, of the race. We need to see to the survival of our spirit and our culture. How may I assist you?"

"We will return to our enclave to help pack and relocate everyone here," Sboros said. "If someone could start collecting and breaking these stones for the construction, we would be grateful."

"Very well," Spock Prime agreed. "I will also have more rooms added onto our dwelling. Have you selected a site for the memorial?"

T'Stian turned to the little rise in the west. "That areas looks suitable," she began. The morning sun will illuminate the structure, and the setting sun will backlight it. The approach will be graded so that flooding will not be a problem."

Spock Prime nodded. The structure will be a worthy monument to those lost. He allowed the newcomers to assist him down from the pile of stones. As they walked back to the collection of temporary shelters that housed the colony, he listened with fascination as the plans continued.

Spock Prime planned the new message he would send to his younger self aboard the _Enterprise._

"_Prosperity has come to our House this day. Our family has grown exponentially."_

_-_

Young Spock read the latest message from his older self. So many new faces in his House, and he knew none of them. He sighed. He was Head of House to a house full of strangers.

END


	4. Passive Aggressive Release

Title: Passive-Aggressive Release

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: AOS, Spock, McCoy; Rosemary's "In Dr. McCoy's Office" Challenge

Rating: [G]

Part one of one

Summary: McCoy is worried about Spock's behavior.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just borrow them and return them well-loved.

A/N: Thanks to my big sister, the scientist, for being my consultant on the rocks. I liked the tourmaline-mica-quartz-feldspar conglomerate, while she preferred the dog tooth calcite bc it was the right color and looked more alien.

--ooOoo--

Spock positioned another sizeable stone in front of him, aimed, and swung the sledge hammer up into a powerful arc.

_*SMASH*_

Again.

_*CRACK*_

This time the rock fractured somewhat in half, its edges sharp and jagged, its russet and golden interior glinting as the numerous crystals caught the sun just so.

Spock mindlessly moved the large halves off to the side and repeated the process. Position. Swing. _*SMASH* _Swing again. _*CRACK* _Move aside. Repeat.

Doctor McCoy observed Spock at a distance, not wanting to disturb the Vulcan as he worked out his grief and anger. The _Enterprise _was making its routine bi-monthly stop at the Vulcan colony during which time the medical staff would make wellness checks, provisions and donations would be delivered, and Spock would have time to interact with the members of his House.

_So why is he out here alone and doing hard labor?_ McCoy wondered, looking at the sizeable pile of cleft stones, and the long line of rocks waiting a turn at the edge of a newly plowed field. The words "passive-aggressive behavior" rolled around McCoy's mind. He tried to study Spock's face but found it difficult from a distance. McCoy took a deep breath and drew as close as he dare to the swinging sledgehammer and the flying chips of stone.

Spock took only enough time to flick a glance at him as he continued to work. "Doctor," he said as he took another swing.

"I nearly finished the wellness checks on all the Vulcans," McCoy reported.

"Nearly?" _*Smash.*_

"One got away," the doctor continued.

"Got away?" Spock repeated. _*Crack.*_

"Yes," McCoy continued. "I had to track him down. I found him exhibiting passive-aggressive behavior, splitting stones in this heat."

Spock stopped the hammer in mid-swing. "Are you referring to me?" he asked, incredulous. "There is nothing passive-aggressive in my behavior, Doctor. The artisans need these stones cracked to be used in the memorial monument. I am merely doing my share of the work." Spock hefted the heavy hammer once more.

"So why aren't you using a power tool, even a phaser?" McCoy countered.

"I get a more satisfactory outcome with the hammer," Spock defended.

"You mean you get more _satisfaction_ by smashing those stones yourself, Spock," McCoy charged.

"Really, Doctor!"

"How many times have you imagined Nero's face on those rocks?" he accused. "How many times have you bashed his head in? Bashed in the heads of those who didn't help you save your world? Do you see Chekov for saving you but not your mother? Do you see your older self and smash him, too, for not stopping the destruction of Romulus in the first place?"

Spock flung away the sledge hammer with a cry, not trusting himself, fearing he might use it on McCoy.

"_Cease!" _he roared. The Vulcan bent over and rested his hands on his knees. His harsh breathing was the only sound for a while.

McCoy reached into the pack he carried and pulled out a small pop-up tent. He set it up on a flat patch of ground and motioned inside.

"Step into my office, Spock," he invited. "It's too damn hot out here."

Reluctantly, Spock straightened, brushed his hands and clothes off and moved into the shelter.

McCoy grabbed a chunk of rock and brought it inside. He studied its crystalline interior as Spock drank down a few water packs.

"Why do you think I am exhibiting passive-aggressive behavior?" Spock asked.

"You're being self-destructive," McCoy explained.

"Elucidate."

"You're working outside during the hottest part of the day," the doctor continued, "doing work by hand that could be done with power tools. Where is your water supply? Where are your safety goggles? You may be crushing rocks, but you are also crushing something in you." The doctor hefted the rock again. "Why so many of these, anyway?"

Spock took a deep breath. "The artisans will be using them to line the inside and outside of the memorial," he explained quietly.

"Why are you working on this alone?" McCoy queried gently. He noted that the Vulcan suddenly fell silent at his question. _"Well, looky there. Spock's actually squirming!"_ the doctor noted.

"When I come here," Spock began, "everyone knows their place. Everyone has their job to do. It is an efficient community. I am an outsider when I come here."

"But I thought you were head of a House," McCoy observed.

"Some Head of House," Spock said with derision. "I am not here long enough to make a difference. I have no say over who joins my House. I do not know any of the new members. I have adopted children, but I cannot even raise them."* Small stone chips fell from Spock's bowed head like tears. "It's as if I do not belong here either."

McCoy sat back and processed all that he heard from Spock, turning his thoughts over as he turned the rock in his hands.

Spock took the stone from the doctor. "This stone will bear witness that I was here," he continued, "that I contributed something tangible to the colony. The stones will be set into the matrix comprising the domed shape. Their rough edges will symbolize our great pain, our raw grief. The play of the sunlight on the crystals will create beauty out of that grief."

McCoy thought awhile over all Spock had said.

"I've been worried about you, Spock," he admitted at last. "You have lost so much."

"No more than any of the others," the Vulcan interjected.

"Maybe," McCoy admitted, "but they have the support of each other. Who do you have? You say that the control of your House has been usurped because you are not here long enough. Maybe it's time to ask for leave. God knows you have it coming. At the very least, don't do this kind of work without provisions and safety equipment. And for Pete's sake, _talk_ to the members of your House. Make them make room for you and your needs. Find a way to communicate with your kids every day. I'll even help foot the telecom bill."

Spock gave the doctor a warm look. "That will not be necessary," he said.

The two men sat in the relative coolness of the shelter. McCoy fished around in his pack and withdrew two ration packs and several more water packs.

"No point in me lugging this back," he commented.

"Are you leaving, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"My work is done here," he replied. "I have conducted the last of the wellness checks on the Vulcans here at the colony."

"And your findings?" Spock prompted.

"They show promise," the doctor reported. "The incidences of suicide have fallen dramatically. Everyone is finding release in working together to build a new society."

McCoy smiled gently.

"Especially our first officer."

END

* See "Rejected and Despised--The Halflings"


	5. Family Portrait

Title: Rejected and Depised--Family Portraits

Author: Ster Julie

Series: AOS

Codes: S, Saa, Mc, Ch

Rating: [PG]

Part 6 of ?

Summary: Spock takes his little brood to McCoy for a check up.

A/N: Just a little throw away to set up the next chapter or two.

--ooOoo--

The colony's hospital and healing center was months from completed. In the interim, healthcare was limited to small clinics that were little more than First Aid stations. The _Enterprise_ made voluntary visits to the colony on a regular basis to assess the medical/physical needs of the survivors. Spock would use that time to tend to the affairs of his own House and, more importantly, connect with his children.

It was his children's turn for a checkup.

"Ow!" McCoy cried. "Dammit, kid, stop kicking me!"

Saavik's eyes flashed. "You stop hurting _me!_" she insisted.

"Look, we're almost finished here, little girl," McCoy tried to soothe between clenched teeth.

"No, we are finished, _now,_" she insisted.

"I swear … "

"There will be no further swearing around my children," Spock cut in as he entered with the younger children. Baby T'Essa was in his arms sleeping peacefully, while two year old S'Kutah (called "Scooter" because his badly-healed legs prevented him from walking correctly) and four year old Spen entered on each side of him clinging to his trousers.

"The little ones were good as gold," McCoy complained to the little girl. "Why can't you behave?"

Saavik screwed up her face in anger and pulled back to kick the doctor once again.

"_Saavik-kam!"_ Spock shouted. "_Kroikah!"_

Saavik stopped mid-kick and instead crossed her arms and glowered at McCoy.

"Why does the doctor anger you so, _kofu?"_ Spock asked gently.

"Because every time he shows up he takes you away from us for a long time!" she cried. "You always leave me when he comes here!"

Spock sat and shifted the baby to one arm. He extended his free hand toward the upset girl. Saavik leapt off the examining table and ran into his embrace. She gave McCoy such a fearsome glance that, if looks really _could_ kill, he'd be toast.

"What a darling family portrait!"

Everyone turned toward the lilting feminine voice.

"Chapel the shutterbug strikes again," McCoy muttered.

"Nobody move!" the nurse ordered. "I have a camera right here. Johnson, Tyrexx, hold that red blanket up behind them. We need a backdrop."

The orderlies complied while the little boys watched in fascination and sucked their fingers. Saavik responded by draping her arms possessively around Spock's shoulders.

"Everyone look here!" she ordered as she danced her penlight before them. "Mr. Spock, I won't tell you to smile, but could you at least look more, well, interested?""In what, Nurse Chapel?"

*CLICK*

Chapel frowned at the shot.

"Little girl," she began.

"My name is Saavik," she spat.

Chapel smiled. There was a warrior in that one. "Saavik, can you look help the little boy …"

"His name is S'Kutah!"

"Can you help S'Kutah to sit on the floor by Mr. Spock's feet? Thank you."

What about Spen?" Saavik asked, looking at the older boy who had his back turned to Spock's side and his two middle fingers in his mouth.

Chapel smiled. "He's fine the way he is. Now, you can put your arms back where they were."

Saavik smirked and dramatically draped them around her _Sa-sa._

Spock looked into his eldest child's mischievous eyes and found that he couldn't reprimand her. For the first time since he met Saavik, the child actually looked secure.

*CLICK*

"Much better!" Chapel exclaimed.

Little T'Essa awoke from her nap, yawned and stretched her arms out to Saavik. Spock handed the baby to her and rose from his seat, gently dislodging the boys.

"Perhaps one of just the children alone," he suggested.

"Absolutely!" Chapel removed the chair, positioned the baby on Saavik's hip, and turned Spen around so he could hold on to S'Kutah. She stepped back with her camera and said. "Look at me. Say a word that makes you happy … uh … gives you satisfaction."

Without hesitation, Saavik looked directly into the camera lens and whispered, _"Sa-sa!"_

Christine showed the picture first to McCoy, then to Spock.

"What does that word mean, Miss Saavik?" McCoy asked with a heavy dollop of Southern charm.

Spock stooped down to look warmly at the girl.

*CLICK*

"Your equivalent would be, 'Daddy.'"

McCoy and Chapel exchanged a look.

"Well, then," the doctor continued. "Congratulations, Mr. Spock. You're a father."

END


	6. For Well or For Woe

Title: Rejected and Despised--For Well or For Woe

Author: Ster Julie

Series: AOS

Codes: S, Saa, SP; h/c

Rating: [PG]

Part 7 of ?

Summary: When Saavik is injured, Spock finds what it means to be a father. Happy Father's Day!

--ooOoo--

Saavik struggled with her heavy load. She wanted to surprise her _Sa-sa_ with a picnic lunch as he took his turn toiling in the fields. Saavik liked it when Spock returned to the colony, but she didn't like his short visits, especially when he spent some of that time away from the family, working on construction projects or farming, and she didn't like sharing him with the other members of their House. This day she would have her adopted _sa-mekh_ all to herself for midday meal.

Saavik found Spock taking a water break in the little pop-up shelter McCoy had left behind.

_"Kofu?"_ Spock asked. "Why are you here? Who knows you are here?"

"The lovey-dovey daddies were going to the construction site, so they gave me a ride," Saavik explained.

Spock made a note to himself that he would have to have a long talk with Saavik, as well as the "lovey-dovey daddies," about propriety in the family home, especially around four young, impressionable children with excellent hearing. Saavik had a penchant for being near the men's vociferous lovemaking sessions, which seemed to occur at any time of the day or night. It seemed to Spock that these two were in a perpetual state of_ pon farr._ He would see how he could either move his children or this couple to another room.

"I asked Elder Selek," Saavik said when she saw Spock's scowl. "He said it was okay."

Saavik spread the food and drink between them. The sandwiches may have been squished, the drinks made have leaked out into the vegetable dip, the fruit may be bruised, and the cookies may have been shattered into bits, but Spock treated it as a feast, which pleased Saavik no end.

Afterwards, Spock suggested that they take a short nap to let the food settle. It was as Spock rested that disaster struck.

Saavik crept quietly from the tent and went to examine the tilling equipment that Spock had been using. She circled it warily at first. They she touched it, avoiding the circular blades on the bottom. Finally she carefully climbed the machine and stood on it's top. She thrust her arms out and gave a whooping cry that changed immediately when she slipped off and went crashing against some freshly dug rocks.

Spock was alert immediately and out of the tent before the echo of her scream died down.

_"Saavik-kam!"_

-

Spock would not be still in the waiting room. He could not remember how he got Saavik so quickly to one of the small clinics. It wasn't important. All he could remember was Saavik's cry cut horribly short, and her crumpled form at the base of the tiller. There had been no blood, and at first Spock was grateful. Grateful, until he had heard from the healer that Saavik's cranial pressure was rising from the hemorrhage in her skull.

Spock Prime stood at the periphery of his younger's self's pacing circuit. He remembered the shock of seeing the transport speeding up to the clinic, of Spock's pale, grim face as he crushed his even paler daughter's unnaturally still form to his chest, and of how the clinic staff had to peel Savik out of Spock's arms. The younger Vulcan was literally beside himself with worry. It was too much--the loss of Amanda, the loss of Vulcan. Spock Prime knew they could not lose Savik!

Spock Prime had tried to calm Spock, to assure him, but his younger self would not be calmed. Spock blamed the elder as well as Stator and S'Boros for permitting Saavik to leave the safety of their compound.

So Spock paced. Around and around in a as large an oval as he could make in the small room. He stared at the doors, as if his gaze alone could will them to open. His older self had put a call in to any starship in the area for emergency medical assistance at the colony.

No answer had come.

Spock nearly leapt through the door when it finally opened and the grim faced healer emerged.

"Saavik lives, but she is in a coma," Sbandaj said. "I have done all I can for her with our limited resources."

"I have asked for help from any Federation ship," Spock Prime ground out. "There has been no response."

"If she is to have any hope of a full recovery," the healer warned, "she will need to have treatment within 24 hours."

"What kind of treatment?" Spock demanded. "What options do we have here?"

"The excess blood needs to be evacuated," the healer replied, "and leaking blood vessel needs to be repaired. As for options, I can resort to the old-fashioned method of drilling a hole in her skull and siphon off the blood. However, I do not have fine enough tools for this procedure. It would cause more harm than good."

"Would a jeweler's drill work?" Spock asked.

The healer gazed at the distraught father. "You are suggesting a desperate act," he remarked.

"I _am_ desperate!" Spock admitted forcefully. "She may die; she may be brain damaged. I cannot sit by and do nothing. Will the jeweler's drill work?"

"I would have to examine the instrument first," Sbandaj replied.

Spock Prime stepped back into the conversation. "T'Palis is on her way with her tools," he announced.

Spock thanked the elder with a glance. He turned back to the healer. "May I see her?" he asked.

Sbandaj nodded.

Spock moved past the others and entered the exam room. Saavik's skin was frighteningly pale, her brows and lips little more than dark lines on her small face. A small frown creased her brow, from pain or emotion, Spock could not tell. He dared to trace two fingers down her cheek.

_"Saavik-kam!"_ he said in a ragged whisper. "I am here. Your _sa-mekh_ is here, your _sa-sa."_

The heart monitor changed pattern briefly. Spock dared further contact. He took her small hand in his and squeezed gently.

"I am here," Spock repeated in a louder voice. "I am right here. I will not leave you, _ko-fu."_ He brushed Saavik's unruly curls away from her face.

Spock could hear a commotion in the outer office, but he refused to budge from his daughter's side. He brushed his fingers against her psi points and found her aware but unresponsive. He entered a light meld with her and projected himself curled around her, holding her close as she sleeps.

Meanwhile, Spock Prime was sending the call to any Federation ships in the area while T'Palis demonstrated to Sbandaj the fine work her jewelry laser drill could do.

In the end, it was all for naught.

"I cannot sanction using untested equipment with no guiding computers," the doctor declared after an hour of trying. "I do not even have a sterile area for such a procedure. If I perform this delicate surgery with this instrument, it would only end her life faster."

Spock overheard this proclamation and came to a conclusion. He scooped Saavik into his arms and carried her past the crowd and out to the artisans aircar. Spock Prime went to his side.

"Commandeer the embassy warp sled, Ambassador," Spock said to Spock Prime. "We will catch up to the Enterprise."

Spock Prime saw the fire of determination in his younger self's eyes. He nodded and pulled out his communicator. The elder informed Sarek of what had happened and what they intended to do.

Sarek had the pre-flight procedures begun.

Spock contacted the Enterprise through Starfleet channels and spoke directly to Doctor McCoy.

Spock Prime and Sarek piloted the shuttle themselves. Spock held Saavik the whole time, assuring her through their link that all would be well. Scott was able to pinpoint the two from a distance and he beamed father and daughter directly to sickbay so that Saavik's treatment could begin immediately while the shuttle continued to the rendezvous point for docking.

By the time Sarek and Spock Prime arrived, the bleeding on Saavik's brain had stopped and the vessel repaired. Sarek, Spock Prime and S'Kutah found Spock waiting at Saavik's bedside, the holopic of the two of them clutched in his hand. He barely registered the presence of his father and older self as he kept vigil. It wasn't until S'Kutah whimpered that he even registered the presence of his young son.

"Why is he here?" Spock demanded, incredulous that they would even think to bring the toddler along.

"We thought that Doctor McCoy could see to S'Kutah's legs," Spock Prime responded. "He once did an admirable job on my femur when it was crushed. If you do not wish for S'Kutah to be treated at this time, then he could be a comfort to Saavik."

Spock shook his head. Once again control of his own house was being taken from him. He took S'Kutah in his arms and held the boy as they waited.

"Scooter!" McCoy said warmly, spreading his arms wide to the little boy. S'Kutah smiled and readily went to the doctor. "Let's take a took at those legs, shall we?" he said. Over the boy's head, McCoy added. "Saavik's sleeping, but you can go in and see her now."

Spock Prime stayed with S'Kutah as Spock and Sarek went to Saavik's bedside. She was still so very pale, but the tiny crease on her brow was gone.

"So is this fatherhood," Spock commented to Sarek, "sitting by helplessly while your child is ill?"

"Fatherhood is guiding a child through all of life's occurrences," Sarek replied, "for well or for woe."

Spock sighed as he looked at the holopic again, then back to the little girl. _For well or for woe, I am your_ _sa-mekh, Saavik-kam,_ he silently pledged.

_For well or for woe._

End part 7


	7. A Wealth of Elders

Title: Rejected and Despised--A Wealth of Elders

Author: Ster Julie

Series: AOS

Codes: S, SP, Saa; h/c

Rating: [PG]

Part 8 of ?

Summary: As Saavik and S'Kutah heal, Spock struggles with his son's attachment to Spock Prime.

--ooOoo--

"_Sa-sa?"_

At the sound of that tiny voice, Spock's head popped up from where it rested on Saavik's bed.

"_Sa-sa?"_ she breathed again.

"Here, Saavik-kam," Spock replied. "I am right here, _ko-fu."_

"My head hurts, _Sa-sa."_

Spock smoothed the girl's hair away from her face. "I know, _ko-fu," _he replied. Rest now and regain your strength."

"Where are we?" Saavik asked as she looked around.

"We are on my ship," Spock replied.

"We are?" she asked in alarm. "That man will take you away!"

"You mean Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked. "He will not take me away. I asked him to take care of your injury. Right now he is helping S'Kutah."

"His legs?" Saavik asked.

"Yes," Spock replied. "S'Kutah will be able to walk normally again."

"That's good, _Sa-sa,"_ Saavik observed_._ "Can we go and see him?"

Spock looked warmly as his eldest. "He has been asking for his Ki-kam."

Spock picked up Saavik and settled her on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder as Spock carried her to S'Kutah's bedside.

McCoy looked up and smiled at the paternal sight before him. "What a good daddy," he commented to Spock.

"How is S'Kutah?" Spock asked as he rubbed Saavik's back.

"Surgery went fine," McCoy reported.

"More precision, please, Doctor," Spock ordered.

McCoy took a deep breath, holding back a retort in front of the girl. "We put a support mesh on his tibias and fibulas," the doctor began. "These will expand as he grows. We knocked him out while he was on the bone knitter, which is why he's still asleep. He should be waking up any time now.

"Scooter will need a lot of physical therapy to strengthen his muscles," McCoy continued. "I'll bet that his big sister here could help with that, right Saavik?"

Saavik smiled sleepily and insisted, "His name is S'Kutah."

McCoy made a face at the little girl. "You're just as bad as your Daddy!"

Saavik's gaze moved to her little brother and stretched out her hand to him. Spock placed Saavik in bed beside the little boy where she snuggled close.

McCoy pulled Spock aside.

"As for Saavik," the doctor began, "she shows no brain damage, but she will still need to take it easy for a while. She'll have problems with headaches, especially if she gets too physical in her play. Let her help Scooter with his PT. It will give her something quiet to do and keep her from too much activity.

"Say, I haven't seen your dad or the elder," McCoy continued. "What are they up to now?"

"They are working on getting a medical facility built," Spock replied.

"Well, if anyone can get things done, it would be Sarek," McCoy countered.

"Indeed," Spock replied. "The Starfleet Corps of Engineers are bringing more pre-fabricated buildings. Basic medical equipment is coming from Starfleet Emergency Operations with a Medical and Surgical Hospital shuttle to handle emergencies until the medical center is functioning."

"Where will they put the building?" McCoy asked.

Spock clenched his jaw. "I gave up our compound," he grated.

"You _what?"_ McCoy blurted.

"None of the other Houses would relinquish any land," Spock replied.

"NIMBY, eh?" McCoy remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"Not in my back yard," McCoy explained. "So where will your House live now?"

"The artisans have already begun work on our permanent home in the foothills," Spock informed. "We are still looked upon as the House of Misfits. A halfbreed, a few elders and a handful of halfling infants--What good can come of such a House? Well, they will see what we can accomplish despite their snobbery."

McCoy turned back to the children. Saavik held S'Kutah in her arms as they both slept.

"C'mon," he whispered to Spock. "Go get cleaned up and I'll take you to dinner. The staff will call if they need us."

-

Spock and McCoy were gone only 30 minutes, but things changed dramatically in that short time.

When Saavik was being moved back to her own bed, S'Kutah tried to follow. His legs were not strong enough yet to bear his weight. He fell and began screaming in pain.

Spock Prime scooped the little boy into his arms and began to rock and soothe him.

"It hurts, _Sa-sa!"_ S'Kutah cried. "Make it stop!"

Spock Prime paused for a moment. He could meld with the boy and ease his pain, but it was not his place. The younger Spock should be the one to meld first with S'Kutah. The boy would most likely imprint himself into a parental bond with Spock Prime if they melded. If that happened, S'Kutah would never bond with Spock.

"_Sa-sa!" _the toddler whimpered._ "Hurts!"_

Spock Prime made a decision that he was certain his younger self would not understand. The elder took a deep breath and lightly touched the boy's psi points.

-

Spock rushed back to Sickbay after being notified of S'Kutah's condition. Spock saw his elder self melding with the boy, and he saw green.

"_Qual ra pavesh-tor?" _Spock demanded.

"Forgive me," Spock Prime asked. "I had to meld with S'Kutah. He was in great pain."

Spock shook with the effort to control his outrage. "I have already lost control over my own House, my own _life,"_ he ground out_._ "I do not need to have control of my children taken away as well, especially not by you."

Spock Prime took no offense. He knew that his younger self was only speaking from his pain. "My intent was not to take your children, Spock," he answered gently. "My intent was merely to relieve S'Kutah pain."

Spock bent to take his son into his arms.

S'Kutah stretched his arms to Spock Prime. "No!" he whimpered. _"Sa-sa!"_

"S'Kutah, _I_ am your father," Spock said tenderly. _"I_ am your _Sa-mekh,_ your _Sa-sa."_

The little boy looked from Spock to Spock Prime.

"Then who is he?" S'Kutah asked.

"He is … Selek, your _sa-mehk-al"_ Spock replied.

"But I already gots one of those," S'Kutah observed, referring to his grandfather Sarek.

"You can have more than one _sa-mekh-al, sa-fu,"_ Spock said_._ "In fact you have three _ko-mekh-als."_

The little boy's mouth opened in surprise. "Three?" he answered. "I'm rich."

Spock tousled his son's hair affectionately.

"You are indeed rich, my sweet _sa-fu," _Spock replied. "You have a wealth of elders to care for you."

Spock Prime moved closer to Spock and S'Kutah. "I apologize, Spock," he began.

"No, Elder," Spock answered. "I must apologize for my harsh words earlier. You helped S'Kutah in his need, and I am grateful."

END part 8

A/N: Yeah, I can't count. That is why I usually write one-shots. Part 9 should get us back to the construction of the memorial.


	8. A Reverse Noah's Ark

Title: Rejected and Despised "A Reverse Noah's Ark"

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: AOS; S, Sp, Sy

Rating: [PG]

Part 9 of 10

Summary: Both Spocks search for help from an unlikely Vulcan source.

--ooOoo--

"Spock," Spock Prime called to his younger self as they inspected to site of their new compound. "Tell me of your brother Sybok."

Spock started at the sound of the-name-which-may-not-be-said. "I have not seen him since he was exiled," he responded quietly.

"Have you looked for him?" Spock Prime continued.

"Quietly," the younger Vulcan responded.

"I was once able to touch his _katra_ over great distances," Spock Prime confessed. "Have you ever tried?"

Spock lowered his head. "I was never successful," he admitted.

Spock Prime took Spock's arm and led him to a fallen tree trunk where they took a seat.

"Let us try together," he suggested.

Together the two men joined their minds, then focused on reaching Sybok.

Time stopped for them as the meld, the calling continued. Finally, Spock Prime withdrew his hands.

"How will we know we were successful?" Spock asked.

"We will know when we see him," the elder replied.

-

Two weeks later, Spock was back on the Enterprise. He was handed a message tape by Lieutenant Uhura.

"This call came in while you were away," she said quietly. "He said it was important."

Spock popped the tape into a portable reader and scanned it. He forward the message to "Elder Selek" at the Vulcan colony, adding _"It worked. He is coming."_

_-_

The small shuttle docked smoothly with the _Enterprise_. Spock waited at the airlock anxiously. As the doors cycled open, Spock crossed through and encountered his long-lost half-brother.

"Sybok?" he whispered._ "Qual se tu?"_

"It is I," Sybok replied. "Where did you learn to contact me like that, Spock?"

"It is a long story," Spock replied. He studied his brother. Sybok was now bearded, still wearing his Kohlinahr robes (which had seen better days). "It is agreeable to see you again," Spock said at length.

Sybok smiled gently. "It's good to see you, too, Spock. And look at you! A Starfleet officer. That couldn't have been easy for Sarek to accept."

Spock dropped his head in reply. Sybok studied him more closely. He began to sway and moan.

"So much pain!" he moaned.

"We are all in pain," Spock forced out.

"But your mother," Sybok grated. "You saw your mother lost before your eyes."

"My pain is no greater than anyone else's pain."

Spock looked with pleading eyes to his brother, the one who had helped him overcome traumas in the past. Sybok opened his arms and Spock rushed into them. His pain was too great for his brother to completely eradicate, but his attempts took away the rawness of Spock's wound, like putting a salve over a burn.

"You need to see the elder," Spock said at last.

"Which elder?" Sybok asked.

"The one that goes by the name of Selek," Spock replied.

Sybok pulled back and looked at Spock quizzically.

"Elder Selek is actually my future self," Spock explained. "He was not successful in saving Romulus in his time. One ship of survivors chased him into a time warp. These Romulans captured him and his ship. They were the ones who destroyed Vulcan . The elder carries the guilt of the loss of billions of lives, including Mother. When you get to the colony, please try to help him."

"I cannot go to the colony," Sybok explained. "I was sent away from our people for my beliefs."

Spock pulled a message tape from his belt and pressed it into Sybok's hand.

"The elder has an important message for you, brother," Spock said. "He said that it was imperative that you listen to it."

Sybok inserted the tape and and earpiece. Spock watched as is brother reacted to the message from Spock Prime. Sybok went through a range of emotions, finally screaming _"No!"_ as he came to accept that the voice of "God" he had been hearing was nothing but an alien's ruse.

Spock held Sybok until the trembling ceased.

"Come to the colony with me, Sybok," Spock whispered.

"No," he said, wiping his face. "I will not come empty handed."

"What do you mean?" Spock asked.

"I have had to make a living these many years," Sybok replied. "I have become a trader and supplier of Vulcan goods. I will go back to my buyers and make a deal with them for their stock--the foodstuffs, textiles, art, musical instruments, books, antiquities, animals, seeds, even whole trees and vines, if I can get them. "

"Where will you get the money, the transports for all these things?" Spock quieried.

Sybok answered with a twinkle in his eye. "I can be very persuasive," he said with a smirk. "I'll leave a third of the goods to sell so that the colony still has an income. Of course, since these things will be very rare now, their prices will increase exponentially. I'll also leave mated pairs of animals with the zoos for breeding purposes."

"This will give back to give the people some sense of the familiar," Spock observed. "It will help to prevent any more instances of mental illness and suicide among the survivors."

Sybok looked up sharply at that bit of information. "All the more reason to gather these things quickly and bring them to the colony."

-

Two months later, Spock was handed another message tape by Lieutenant Uhura.

"Greetings, Spock," Spock Prime said from the recorded message. "Sybok has arrived at the colony with a rag-tag assortment of ships and cargo haulers. The convoy looks like a reversed Noah's ark with the animals, plants, trees, food, and other goods returning to the people. These are being sorted into the buildings in which the people stayed when they first arrived here. The _S'hailes_ have appointed overseers for these new warehouses and are dividing the goods to the Houses as needed. I have appointed Elder Mother T'Ralf, if that meets with your approval.

"There are enough books to start a small library, enough musical instruments to form an orchestra. Schools are being arranged for the few children here. The people are finally beginning to see a new future.

"Sybok has been accepted back into the fold. He was invited to join a group marriage or start a House, but he declined, saying that there was no House for him but the House of Spock.

"Sybok has returned to space to continue the relief and gathering efforts. Eventually he wishes to make this his new home here and perhaps work at the medical facility.

"Sarek is most pleased to have Sybok back among us. It is a pleasing thing to have him back in our lives, is it not, Spock?

"By the time you return to the colony you will see that our new compound is finished. It is a marvel, with its main house and satellite pods for each of the couples. There is so much water here! Each pod has its own spring. Your children enjoy playing in the water, yet they balk at bathing. It is not logical, but what child is logical?

"Speaking of your children, you will notice a great deal of change with them as well. T'Essa is pulling herself up and can take a few steps with assistance. S'Kutah thrives under the watchful eye of Saavik. She has proven to be quite a taskmaster to S'Kutah as she sees to his physical therapy. And Spen has begun a study of the native fauna. I scan each animal he sees, and so far none have proven to be either predatory or venomous. He has trained them to come to the back wall at sundown for food and water. I plan to take him to see the Vulcan animals that Sybok has brought us as soon as possible. That should please Spen no end.

"Attached are some images that the children drew for you, as well as their latest holopic. I have your portrait hanging in their quarters. They address it every night and morning, wishing you well, wishing you a good sleep and a pleasant day. They look forward to your next visit with great anticipation. There are so many new things they want to show you, especially the compound.

"If possible, make your next visit in time for the first anniversary. The Memorial will be completed in time for that day. The other S'hailes are debating how to commemorate the anniversary. We need your input and your wisdom.

"Oh, and one more bit of news. T'Mpera and T'Stian are with child by Stalef and Sbeta. The two couples have agreed to raise the two children together. The House of Spock grows! _Ha-tor!"_

END part 9

A/N: I am using _ha-tor _like _L'Chaim! _To Life!


	9. Memorials

Title: Rejected and Despised--Memorials

Author: Ster Julie

Series: AOS

Codes: Spock

Rating: [PG]

Part 10 of 10

Summary: Spock reflects on his House on the Day of Remembrance.

--ooOoo--

From the balcony of his new home in the foothills, _S'haile_ Spock looked over the broad plain. Due south he saw the vast fields of various crops, some just sprouting, others ready for harvest. Just beyond that was the first settlement's pre-fabricated buildings that housed the colonists in the beginning, with the newly constructed medical center nearby.

Far across the plain Spock could just make out the compounds of the other Houses dotting the landscape. According to Vulcan tradition, each one was built on a strategic hill and near a source of water. Fortunately, their new planet had more water than Vulcan ever had, so the clans did not need to live far apart. This helped them psychologically as well because they were still so very fragile as a people. They needed to see members of the other Houses to remind themselves that they were not as alone as they felt.

From his vantage point, Spock could see parts of both the east face and the west face of the spherical Memorial. He could see how the morning sun illuminated the cracked stones of the façade in the morning, giving the structure a glittering, almost effervescent quality. And he could also see how the setting sun gave the structure an ethereal glow, like the nimbus of a sun in full eclipse.

Two arms spiraled out from the base of the structure. The people visiting the monument would not climb the steps as they did at Mount Selaya now past. Instead they would walk a sloping path to the base of the structure and enter into it's womb-like shape past a reflecting pool. The inside of the monument would be lit from the poured glass skylight above the pool. Light would also seep in through the crystals in the stone-lined walls.

The walls themselves were left as sharp and rough as the people's pain. But even in their cracked state, the stones created a new beauty, with hopes that the remnant of the Vulcan people could build a new beauty from the ashes of their pain.

Spock heard the other members of his House rising to greet the day. He thought to yesterday when little T'Essa took her first unguided steps into his open arms, to S'Kutah running without his leg braces for the first time, under the watchful eye of his sister Saavik. He saw Spen creeping out to feed and water his many pets at sundown with food he had saved from his own portion. Spock took in a deep breath of cool mountain air and smiled in private. His House thrived, and it was a pleasing thing.

His thoughts changed to the memorial planned for sunset. The artisans had placed torches along the path into and out of the structure. These would be lit as the people gathered. Three great braziers were constructed and great amounts of incense produced so that those who wished could participate in the Sacred Three ceremony.* No format was planned for the ceremony. The people were encouraged to observe this first anniversary as they needed. Many of the people had already come to the shrine as it was being constructed, to participate in breaking rocks or laying the stone pieces into the matrix of the walls. This structure would not be known as "The Memorial from the House of Spock" but as "The Memorial of the People." It would be both a bleeding, broken heart of the past but also a womb of hope and determination for the future generations.

The other Houses had once treated Spock's family as a gathering of outcasts and misfits. In the past year, Spock's new family had proven their worth by addressing the physical and spiritual needs of the people, even bringing in a fully functioning medical center. Yes, The House of Spock will no longer be treated with derision. No, The House of Spock will be treated with the respect it always deserved, no longer rejected and despised.

END OF STORY

*I have used the Sacred Three ceremony in several of my stories--three grains of incense representing the past, the present and the future are burned on a brazier as the mourner remembers the gift of the deceased, acknowledges their grief, and pledges to pass on the deceased's memory and life lessons to the descendants.

A/N: This is the end of Rejected and Despised. No, I mean it. That doesn't mean that there won't be visits to check in on the children from time to time.


End file.
